Unknown (BZPRPG)
The Unknown Guild was a research facility led by a Toa named Aqi. Since the Before Time, people have always wondered if they were the only ones in Magna Iun, or even the world. Unknown's most recent plan was to launch a vehicle made to exit the atmosphere (or whatever. I'm not sure on where these continents are yet) and explore new lands not of this world. However, these plans were cut short by unexpected terrorists. The Dark Vengeance appeared out of nowhere (literally!) and began searching for guilds to take control of. These power-hungry villains saw the Unknown Guild as a jewel, and infiltrated the research center. They captured the leaders of that guild and turned the remaining people there into Bohrok Va spies or Bohrok warriors. No one noticed anything wrong. The new leaders had proclaimed that the Unknown Guild had left Magna Iun in search of new lands. Even if it seemed hard to believe, no one would dare question the Dark Vengeance. Despite the conflicts between Bohrok and Rahkshi in the past, the DV realizes that the new breed of Bohrok will be a necessity to the guild. This is because they'll do anything to receive power. Bohrok Warriors and Bohrok Va * These beasts, known as the Bohrok Oréas (or Warriors), consist of many parts. They have the head of a visorak, the limbs of a vahki, and the body of a Bohrok. They carry many weapons varying from staves to machine guns and patrol the now castle-like facility. * The Bohrok Va are not as you would think they are. They are entirely new spieces as well: "Purple-staff" Tahnok Va: These spies are completely purple and can trap opponents in energy webs. They aren't the best spies, but they can sure fight! "Red-Eyes" Nuhvok Va: One thing you must know is that they have an EXTREMELY short temper. They may appear just like any other Nuhvok Va, but when they are angry, their eyes turn red, and they do not cease fighting until their opponent is dead. They have huge claws made to scrape opponents to bits, and they can travel through small crevices. "Death-Hook" Gahlok Va: Their specialty is basically killing and kidnapping people and leaving no signs of a murder. They are the swiftest spies in the guild and their deadly hooks are specially crafted as to not let anyone escape its grasp. Flying Lehvak Va: These spies can the ability to fly and can control wind. They are not the best spies around because the are naturally loud, and they aren't that good of fighters when on the ground either. Pahrak Va and Kohrak Va: These species are your normal average Bohrok Va. These spies are equipped with special gadgets and they bring the most information to the DV. These two species act as "eyes and ears" for the Dark Vengeance. The DV * KO is half rahkshi and half kraata, and he is able to infect masks and create energy beams/nets/etc. He has an enormous head that he uses to bash through the ground and travel underground. This is a great advantage to the group. He is in superior control of the DV guild. * Putu is KO's right hand. He's an extremely skilled assassin, and is in charge of training the Bohrok Army. He shows no tolerance for misconduct, and he takes his job very seriously. After he receives the news of his friend Shredder, he makes a promise to himself never to show compassion. * Wokapu, the Ultimate Rahkshi Warrior is KO's left hand. He the ultimate leader of the Bohrok Va spies. The Bohrok Va aren't what they seem, however (see above). He was revived by KO, Putu, and the Spirit of the Cyan Snake and is determined not to show any weaknesses this time. History After the guild was taken over by the Dark Vengeance, arrangements immediately began to be made to form alliances with the volatile Rahkshi of Destruction and other like-minded guilds. The goal was simple, remove Xa-Koro from Magna Iun, along with its influence. During a conflict with the Mages of Ralevencia KO was killed by a Xenorahkshi and Aqi had regained control over the Unknown. His first course of action was to receive the status updates from the city afar known as Zuto Nui. Seeing that Slizer went back in time and never returned, he took it upon himself to use the Cyan Crystal to bring the Toa back from death. With his long time friend back with him, they both sought to get back to their research. However, Slizer, now known as Slizok-Kal, had other plans. Using his rhetoric, Slizer had convinced Aqi that the Unknown needed to attack Xa-Koro with the Rahkshi of Destruction. Together, along with the original Darkbringers, they formed the Dark Alliance, similar to the "Chaotic Good" Alliance that had ravaged the Xa-Koro government they knew and loved. The first war was a stalemate, ending with the revelation of an irrational Great Being named Dante. Whether this being has ties with Mata Zuto or the Santun's "Rose" is unknown. As time went on, Aqi naturally became more and more suspicious of Slizok-Kal's motives. Things reached a breaking point when Slizok-Kal organized the Unknown Bohrok Army to betray the Rahkshi of Destruction and hijack the death machine called Mechanus Chaotica. Defending the Rahkshi of Destruction base from his own soldiers, Aqi was not present on the second (and much more successful) assault on Xa-Koro. Aqi and Slizok-Kal's friendship ended that day, and a heavily wounded Aqi made his way across the continent back to his base in the desert of Me-Kara. Slizok-Kal was killed in the battle against the Mages and RoD, and Aqi quickly realized that Slizok-Kal had used all of their resources to fight these wars. The research project would never become a reality now. Soon, the Mechanus Chaotica was activated, and it began sucking the life out of the Matoran of Magna Iun. After an intense battle, the world of Magna Iun warped out of existence. The inhabitants had either died or were teleported to other universes. Category: Factions (BZPRPG)